The Same Nightmare
by 0anon0
Summary: Nico di Angelo has the same nightmare all the time. He just wished Cupid – and Percy Jackson – would leave him alone when he slept.


Dislaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners.

Note: All characters are 18 years or older.

* * *

It was the same nightmare every night. Nico di Angelo would be at Camp Half-Blood in the middle of the night. The lights at the Dining Pavilion were lit. Nico hurried towards them, both dreading and anticipating what he would find there.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from the air.

"I am always watching you, Nico di Angelo", the wind said. "Always behind your every thought."

The voice was all too familiar. Nico heard it every time he closed his eyes. Cupid had an annoying way of getting under his skin.

The Pavilion was deserted. Slowly, Nico walked around. He saw the crack in the floor that he had made all those years ago. It was now just a faint scar, only noticeable to those who knew it was there. Nico, though, remembered it clearly. He remembered his rage when Percy had told him that Bosnia had not survived the quest. He remembered his fear when the skeletons had appeared and tried to kill Percy. Nico had run off, then, but now he stood his ground.

As if thinking of him summoned him, Percy Jackson appeared in front of Nico. His was lying casually across the main table, his head propped up on an arm. Percy was also naked. Nico tried to look away, but he just couldn't. It was as if Cupid was holding his head in place, forcing him to confront his own demons.

"Well, Nico", Percy said. "Make yourself at home."

Suddenly, Nico was standing directly in front of Percy. The son of Poseidon sat up, gripping Nico's shoulders. The son of Hades tried to run away, but his feet were rooted to the spot. Percy leaned in, and kissed Nico on the lips. Like each time he had this nightmare, Nico could taste the saltwater on Percy's lips. It was enough to distract him from thoughts of escape.

When Percy finally pulled away, Nico found that he couldn't move. It was as if he had been turned to stone. Percy smiled at him.

"That wasn't that bad, wasn't it", he said, with the mischievous grin that Nico both loved and hated at the same time.

Nico nodded in agreement. He couldn't do otherwise. Now, as always, he was under Percy's spell.

Percy stood from up from the table, and stood before Nico. To his shame and horror, Nico found that he was also naked. His pale skin glowed in the dark, in contrast to Percy's tanned complexion. The son of Poseidon traced a finger down Nico's chest, following the trail of hair down to his groin. Just one touch from Percy was always enough to make Nico hard, but whenever Percy touched the Nico's cock, the son of Hades nearly came then and there. It was only Cupid's running commentary in his head, listing all the stupid things he'd said or done in front of Percy, which stopped him. Percy held Nico's cock loosely in his hand. Nico could feel Percy's own cock pressing against his abdomen, which aroused him even more. His treacherous brain couldn't help thinking that Percy was hard because of him.

"See?" Percy asked. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"Gah", Nico said in response.

Chalk up another stupid comment from Nico di Angelo.

Percy smiled.

"I know what can make you feel even better", he said.

Percy knelt before Nico, his face in line with Nico's cock. He opened his mouth, taking the head of Nico's cock inside. Nico's breathing became ragged. Part of him yelled that this was a betrayal, that Nico was objectifying one of the few people who always looked out for him, no matter how badly Nico treated him, but that part was quickly quashed. There was little that could argue with Percy Jackson's mouth on his cock.

Percy sucked Nico's cock like an expert. Nico liked to imagine that Percy had practiced before, but even he could admit to himself that this wasn't true. In really life, Percy was totally straight, and enamoured with Annabeth. Nonetheless, in the nightmare, Percy's mouth was like a vacuum, sucking at Nico's cock.

Finally, after what seemed like less time than Nico wanted, he came. Percy swallowed all of Nico's seed without choking. It seemed that his inability to drown extended also to cum.

Percy pulled off Nico's cock, licking his lips to get rid of the last traces of his cum, and stood. He kisses Nico again. This time, amongst the taste of saltwater, Nico would taste something else, something foreign, which he knew was his own seed. It horrified him, though at the same time sent a wave of arousal through him. Nico knew that he would do anything Percy would ask of him.

"Now it's your turn to return the favour", Percy whispered.

Nico knelt on the table on his hands and knees, trembling. He knew what was coming; all the nightmares went the same way. Percy took a bottle of lube from somewhere, and poured a generous dollop on Nico's ass. The gloop slid down Nico's crack. Percy used his ability to control liquids to push the lube into Nico's hole, widening it for the coming intrusion.

Then, it was upon him. Percy was on the table, behind Nico, with his cock lined up to Nico's ass. Nico cried out as Percy plunged his cock into Nico's hole. It hurt, but the pain was like a dull ache, and was accompanied by a burst of pleasure. Nico was hard again. The thought of Percy's cock being inside him was enough to speed up the process. Nico shuddered as Percy slammed his cock deep into him, as if the son of Poseidon were branding his name into Nico's insides.

Nico's arms trembled as he tried hard to stop the pleasure from overwhelming him. It was the son of Hades' small form of rebellion. If Cupid were going to send him these nightmares, at least Nico was going to take them on his own terms.

Finally, Percy came deep inside Nico. Nico could feel the warmth of his seed spread as Percy pulled out of him. At this stage, Nico felt an uncontrollable urge to jerk off. As Percy's cum dropped out of his asshole, Nico spilled his own seed on the table.

* * *

Nico woke to the sound of Cupid's mocking laughter in his ears. Once again, he was hard, and on the verge of cumming. Nico knew from past experiences that it he didn't do anything about it, his erection wouldn't go away. He ran groggily to the bathroom, and stroked his cock, all the while trying to push out the feeling of dread that Cupid would haunt him forever. As always, Nico tried to keep Percy out of his mind, but one again, he failed. The vision of Percy, spread eagle on the main table at Camp Half-Blood always pushed him over the edge. Nico came, hoping that finally, Cupid might go away, and not terrorise him with more nightmares.


End file.
